This invention relates to a fuel heater and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a combination of a fuel heater and fuel filter for improving fuel consumption in an internal combustion engine.
Heretofore, there have been various types of fuel heaters and filters used for preheating fuel prior to introduction into the engine's carburator. These devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,187 to Hurner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,138 to Hawkins et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,124 to Fairbanks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,340 to Furr U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,782 to Dunnam and U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,296 to Lundi.
None of the above mentioned patents particularly point out the unique features and above advantages of the subject heater and filter device as described herein.